


Kamen Rider W AU: Kamen Rider Clay

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Tokusatsu AU [8]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider W, Tokusatsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Have you ever thought about what could have been? What if Shoutarou was able to save Wakana? What if she then went on to be her own Kamen Rider? Kamen Rider is owned by Toei Company, Ltd. I own nothing but the idea.
Series: Tokusatsu AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kamen Rider W AU: Kamen Rider Clay

“ ** _ **SHROUD!!**_** ” Hidari Shotaro yelled for the mother of his aibō. He had just found out that his partner Philip was going to disappear after they would become W again. All thanks to his father merging him and his sister. Philip had already given up and was willing to end it as long as they saved his sister Sonozaki Wakana.

But Shotaro couldn’t give up. He had to find a way to save them both. He couldn’t lose another person close to him. Not like he had his mentor Narumi Sokichi. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t. He fell to his knees. If he couldn’t find the only person that could save them all was lost. And he punched the ground in frustration.

Then he saw her slowly walking up to him in the forest that she would always be found in. He quickly got to his feet tripping as he did. _She has to have the answer, she just has to._ he thought to himself. “Shroud is it true? Is Philip going to disappear?” he asked her, hoping that she would tell him that it was all in his aibō’s head and that he wasn’t going to disappear or that there was an easy fix to stop him.

She just shook her head yes.

“Isn’t there any way to save him? Please tell me.” he pleaded with her. She didn’t answer him right away. He grabbed her by the collar

“This isn’t a joke. This was the biggest case the boss entrusted in me! But now…” he said to her.

“The one who hired Narumi Sokichi to save Raito was me,” she said using Philip’s family name Sonozaki Raito.

“You’re the client?” he asked her.

“And he has been saved. Raito is no longer data reconstruction. It’s thanks to you.” she said to him.

“BUT HE’S GOING TO DISAPPEAR!” he yelled.

“After plotting and planning all I could do as a mother was to come up with a plan that would make him able to smile as he disappeared without any worries,” she said looking away from Shotaro. Shotaro started to cry as he felt her giving up too.

“That’s selfish of you!” he yelled as he turned to run away.

* * *

“Where have you been? The party is almost over.” Queen said as she and Elizabeth were dancing.

“We waited as long as we could. But everyone wanted to send Philip off with a bang.” Narumi Akiko said standing next to a worried-looking Philip and Terui Ryu. He had been gone longer than they had both thought he would be after finding out that he was going to disappear after the next fight. But he just walked past both of them.

“So that is what you came up with for telling them that Philip is going to disappear?” Shotaro asked quietly.

“Yes. And Shotaro...I have this present for you too. It can wait for after. Please open it.” he said looking at him worried as he turned away from him. Shotaro didn’t say anything just looked at the wall. Thinking about what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

“Chief, we are going into the enemy’s factory. It’s too dangerous for you.” Ryu said as they left the sleeping party goers in the office.

“I’m going. This might be our eternal parting,” she said sadly looking at Philip.

“Don’t leave my side,” Ryu said as he and Shotaro put their gear on when they rode their bikes.

“Of course!” she said looking at him. She had fallen in love with the police officer/Kamen Rider. But this wasn’t about that. She just wanted to be there for the last time she would see her friend Philip-kun henshin into Kamen Rider W.

After the bike ride to Charming Raven, they made their way inside punching out any guard that they found. Until they were met with Masquerade Dopants. They fought through them with relative ease. “This way,” Philip said to them as they went with him leading the way. He had looked up this building in the Planet’s Bookshelves so he knew where his sister was being held.

They came across a balcony. “Wakana-neesan is this way,” Philip said leading them to her.

“This is super handy! A Wakana-hime radar!” Akiko said as she followed him.

“Hidari, leave this to me,” Ryu said seeing more Masquerade Dopants chasing after them. Shotaro chased after Philip and Akiko as fast as he could. Still thinking about what he was about to do.

“ ** _ **HEN-SHIN!**_** ” Ryu said as he henshined into Kamen Rider Accel. And started to fight the Dopants sending one flying off the balcony immediately and then another after a short fight.

Down farther, Shotaro fought off two more Masquerade Dopants that was guarding Wakana’s unconscious body. “Wakana-neesan!” Philip said seeing her lying on the bed.

“Wakana-hime,” Shotaro said looking at her wondering if what he was about to do was the right thing.

“Neesan?” Philip said getting to her side.

“Raito-” she said in her sleep.

“Let’s get her out of here,” Shotaro said sure that the time for the henshin was drawing near.

“Wait,” Philip said seeing a computer chip on her forehead.

“It’s some type of measuring device. But what is it measuring?” he asked looking at her.

“It quantifies her abilities.” Kazu Jun said as he walked into the room.

“Kazu!” Shotaro said seeing the man that had just the day before kicked their butts with his Utopia Gaia Memory.

“Let me make a comparison,” he said holding up a device and they turned to see the chip merge into her forehead. “If ClayDoll Extreme was 100...then right now…” he said looking at the device. “...she is at 43 percent,” he said looking at them.

“You are going to use Nee-san as a program, aren’t you?” Philip asked him.

“Just what you expect from the original data human. Your comprehension is swift,” he said with a smug smile.

“This isn’t a joke,” Philip said to him.

“Is this the face of someone who’s joking?” he asked coldly. He held up the Utopia Gaia Memory and pressed the button.

“ ** _ **UTOPIA**_** ,” it said. And he dropped it and it found its way into the drive around his waist. And his powers were brought forth and they started to float around the room. As he transformed into the Utopia Dopant.

“Shotaro! It’s finally time. Let’s defeat him!” Philip said looking angrily at Kazu. “After that...take care of the rest,” Philip said referring to getting his sister out of there.

“You’re right it is time...I just hope that chip doesn’t throw this off,” Shotaro said pulling out something that he had hidden inside his jacket all this time. It was a brand new driver but it wasn’t like their W Driver where it had two slots for Gaia Memories. Or like the Lost Driver that had only one slot for a single Gaia Memory. But it had three slots. For THREE Gaia Memories.

Philip looked at him as he strapped it around not his waist but the waist of his sister. And as he did it also appeared around both Shotaro and Philip’s waists. “ ** _ **CLAY**_**.” the driver said as a Memory just appeared in the center slot. It was like her old ClayDoll Gaia Memory but it was streamlined like theirs.

“What are you doing?” Philip asked looking at him.

“Trust me aibō,” Shotaro said with a smile. As he held up his Joker Memory.

“Always,” Philip said with a smile, holding up his Cyclone Memory.

“ ** _ **CYCLONE**_**. **_**JOKER**_**.” their memories said as they both pressed the buttons on their memories.

“What are you doing?” Kazu asked looking on as both of them placed their memories into the two slots on the side.

“Saving a family. _HENSHIN!_ ” Shotaro said smiling as he pulled open not the driver that he was wearing but the one on Wakana.

“Where am I?” Wakana asked wondering around a vast white space. She had been inside the Planet’s Bookshelves many times this place didn’t feel like that place. But it somehow felt similar.

“This is the place where we go when we henshin into Kamen Rider W, Nee-san,” Philip said to her.

“Philip-kun...I mean Raito,” she said seeing him.

“Yes. Your okaa-san hoped you would start to return to your old self.” Shotaro said.

* * *

“That’s selfish of you!” he yelled as he turned to run away.

“Are you going to give up as easily as I did?” she asked him as he started to walk away.

“Never. He is my aibō. I won’t give up on him. Because he won’t give up on me.” Shotaro said angrily at the mere question.

“Good,” she said handing him a box.

“What’s this?” he asked her.

“Open it,” she said looking at him through her covered face.

He reluctantly opened the box. And inside was a new Driver.

“That is the Triple Extreme Drive,” she said walking away from Shotaro a little.

“A long time ago I was naive and hopeful. Spending time with that man brought that back I guess. You see I was childhood friends with your Boss.” she said looking at him. He was stunned by this news.

“I went to him when they first started to produce Gaia Memories. I gave him the Lost Driver. A driver that I made. I also gave him the Skull Gaia Memory and made all the things that you now use.” she explained.

“But at first my plans all were met with my own skepticism. I doubted every move I made at first. That’s why I also gave the Weather Memory to the man that would go on to kill Ryu’s family. This was all to save my family. But I gave up on my earliest plan to save them because of Saeko.” she said with a sigh.

“I had planned to have my three children fight their father together. Winning them over with the help of Sokichi. But then I saw how my oldest daughter was so much like her father. And how she was trying to change my little healing princess to be like her.” she said. Shotaro looked at her.

“She got her stage name from me. I had always called her that as a baby. Because she healed her father when she was born. He had been growing distant and when she was born, he came back to us. And with that, I gave up on saving my girls. Hoping that they wouldn’t be pulled too far into this but knowing that they would be.” she said looking at the ground.

“Than you got the W Driver and not Sokichi. And you passed every one of the tests that I thought that you couldn’t pass. And if you two could beat my husband than I knew that you could bring balance to my two youngest children and become Kamen Rider W Triple Extreme. That is if you have what it takes to ride with **_**TWO**_** devils.” she said looking at him.

* * *

“With me here acting like a filter I am bringing balance back to you two. So the Wakana bits go to Wakana and the Philip bits go back to Philip. And also rechanneling your extreme data into the driver itself so we are as one. She also hoped that because of this you would return to be her healing princess.” Shotaro said to her as she started to tear up.

Philip went to her and hugged her. “Thank you, Shotaro,” he said looking at him.

“I had a case to complete and save my clients’ sister,” he said trying to look cool.

“Half boiled as always.” both of them said at the same time and then started to laugh. Even Shotaro who looked a little annoyed smiled at the two of them.

“So you have the courage to ride with _TWO_ devils?” Philip asked him.

“Do you have to ask?” Shotaro said with a smile as the three of them stood side by side.

“I’m getting the feeling that it’s going to be fun working with you,” Wakana said with a smile as the henshin was complete and they were floating in front of Kazu.

“I didn’t hear anything about this,” Akiko said looking at the new Kamen Rider in front of her. It looked like Kamen Rider W Extreme but instead of a shiny white center, there was a brown center that also had coils around both arms.

“Who or what are you?” Kazu asked seeing them.

“We are Kamen Rider W Triple Extreme. Now count up your sins.” all three of them said together.


End file.
